EL MUNDO NO ESTA PREPARADO PARA NOSOTROS
by VaneChanChan
Summary: 3 Amigos emprenden su aventura al sentirse rechazados por la sociedad huyen al bosque, en el camino trataran de aclarar sus ideas, encoraran mas como ellos y su verdadera naturaleza ira saliendo a la luz.
1. NO SOMOS RAROS, LA VIDA NO NOS ENTIENDE

Capítulo 1: NO SOMOS RAROS, LA VIDA NO NOS ENTIENDE.

~•-•~

~•-•~

Siempre pensé que no encajaba...que no era normal. Mientras los demás jugaban yo me la pasaba en el bosque, mientras los demás se disfrazaban de su personaje favorito en Halloween yo simplemente me ponía una vieja máscara azul con manchas de sangre en los ojos.

Nunca supe quién era mi padre, mi madre dice que él murió cuando ella estaba embarazada, lo único que se dé él es su nombre eyeless.. Eyeless Jack.

Niño 1: Miren ahí está la niña rara! -vi como varios niños un año mayor que yo se me acercaban - por qué tan sola, tus papas te abandonaron? O cierto, ellos murieron -Se empezaron a reír, cada minuto sus risas eran más.

Eyeless Mort: Ya basta, no es divertido.

Niño 2: Pero mira como me río "Jaja" - me empujaron y me tiraron mi almuerzo

Kait Exe: Dejen la! -Una niña se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme - son unos abusadores! -su cabello era negro y sus ojos uno dorado y otro rojo, una combinación rara pero hermosa.

Niño 1: Otra rarita, vámonos esto se está poniendo "raro " jajaja –Y se alejaron.

Kait Exe: Malditos. Hola soy Kait Exe Y tú?

Eyeless Mont: he? Me llamo Eyeless Mont, un gusto -ambas sonreímos - gracias por ayudarme con ellos

Kait Exe: No pasa nada, ellos son así. Porque tan sola eyeless?

Eyeless Mont: Dime Mont por favor

Kait Exe: okey. Por qué tan sola Mont?

Eyeless mont: Siempre estoy sola...por alguna razón a nadie le caigo bien -Baje mi mirada triste y desanimada

Kait Exe: Tranquila mí me pasa lo mismo

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•DÍAS DESPUÉS ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Kait Exe: Ya estoy harta!

Eyeless Mont: ? Tranquila sólo es Ofenray, ni creo que venga para acá

Kait Exe: No es eso Mont no lo entiendes, míralos...son normales todos aquí...no somos como ellos

Eyeless Mont: Somos mejores, deja de pensar en eso mejor hablemos de otra cosa quieres

Kait Exe: No, míralos, tienen amigos, una vida, juegan entre sí...tienen padres de verdad y nosotras que tenemos?

Eyeless Mont: pues.. -me quede callada sin saber que decir.

Kait Exe: Exacto, no tenemos nada solo piensa como seria si no estuviéramos aquí, irnos. Ser libres de esto, piénsalo Mont que dices -se acercó a mí y me miró impaciente.

Eyeless Mont: No sé, déjame pensar -justo tocaron para volver a clases - genial no pude comer

Kait Exe: perdón -me miró con vergüenza - Creo que me descontrole, a veces no se ni quien soy -ambas empezamos a caminar.

Ofenray: Hola chicas, porque tan solas he? -nos miraba con su típica cara de pervertido.

Eyeless mont: Alejate de Kait! Es demasiado joven para ti maldito pervertido!

Kait Exe: Que! -volteo a verla y la veo toda roja.

Ofenray es dos años mayor que nosotras, es nuestro único amigo en esta prisión llamada sociedad, es alto de ojos y cabello negro, siempre usa ropa negra y un gorro.

A pesar de que lo conozco desde que nací ya que somos vecinos, nunca hable más de dos palabras con él. Siempre nos venimos y nos vamos juntos y nunca hablamos...no Hasta que llegó Crepy, desde ella apareció Ofenray se la pasa bastante tiempo con nosotras...O ligando con las de primero.

Ofenray: Ummm verdad que no te importa Kait -vi cómo se acercó demasiado a su cara.

Kait Exe: a..etto...y..y...yo... -Su cara estaba echa un tomate.

Eyeless Mont: -lo tome de su chaqueta y lo aleje, minutos después volví - listo -sonreír - ...pasa algo?

Kait Exe: no nada, vamos a clases

Eyeless Mont: okey...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•DÍAS DESPUÉS ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Era otro día normal de escuela, eran las 12 y como entraba en la tarde no me preocupaba por arreglarme.

Madre: Ven a comer Mont, se te ara tarde otra vez.

Eyeless Mont: Ya voy...

Mi madre me adoptó cuando yo nací, según mi verdadera madre murió cuando nací, Ofenray tiene un padre adoptivo y Crepy padre y madre... Adoptivos claro.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ya en la escuela encontraba platicando antes de entrar a clases con Kait.

Kait Exe: Y ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

Eyeless Mont: ? -La mire sin saber de qué hablaba.

Kait Exe: De irnos de aquí -dijo susurrando - aquí no somos bienvenidas, vamos al bosque

Eyeless Mont: Está bien. Si eso quieres -No sabía qué hacer.

No quería abandonar mi casa, tienes recuerdos leves pero valiosos para mí.

Kait Exe: Perfecto, sé por dónde irnos de la escuela, estando afuera iremos a nuestras casas por cosas para sobrevivir y nos veremos aquí terminando.

Eyeless Mont: Y que aremos con los libros de la escuela?

Crepy: Pues... -se escuchó el timbre de entrada a clases - tiremos los libros y llevemos no la mochila.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Espero les guste mi historia sobre los hijos de los crepypastas más conocidos, este fue el inicio de una gran historia y se irán añadiendo más personajes. La principal es Eyeless Mont (yo: 3)

Eyeless Mont: hija de Eyeless Jack

Kait Exe: Hija de

Ofenray: Hijo de Ofenderman

PD: Para no poner nombres completo a Kait Exe solo le pondré Kait.


	2. OFENRAY EL PERVERTIDO

Capítulo 2: OFENRAY EL PERVERTIDO

Después de ir por algunas cosas regrese a la escuela.

Eyeless Mont: Que hace Ofenray aquí y con sus cosas

Kait: Al parecer se auto invito a seguirnos

Después de eso hubo un gran e incómodo silencio. En mi mochila llevaba dos cambios de ropa, algo de comida y una cobija.

Kait: nunca te había visto con la ropa que tienes puesta Mont, ese estilo me gusta

 **Mi atuendo es una blusa sin mangas azul, pantalones negros rasgados de las rodillas, tenis grises y una sudadera gris, tengo un cuchillo en el pantalón y sostengo una máscara roja en mi mano derecha.**

Ofenray: Ese cuchillo para qué es? -Se puso atrás de Kait como protegiéndose

Eyeless Mont: ? -vi mi cuchillo y sonreí maléficamente - Para cortarte en pedazos si intentas algo maldito pervertido!

Todos empezamos a reír, sin duda esto será una gran aventura.

Kait: y esa mascara?

Eyeless Mont: La encontré en un cofre en mi casa junto con el cuchillo y la sudadera

Ofenray: Ya vámonos que me aburro, quiero conocer algunas mujeres por ahí

Eyeless Mont: nadie te va a querer por feo -dije en tono de broma.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

(Ya más en la noche: v)

Ofenray: No creen que deberíamos acampar, llevamos horas caminando y apenas llegamos al bosque, además la me canse de cargar sus cosas

Eyeless Mont: tú quisiste venir, te aguantas aunque... Yo también me canse

Kait: acampemos junto a ese lago - los 3 nos dirigimos para allá - el bosque es hermoso

Eyeless Mont: Si, siento que pertenezco más aquí que en la ciudad

Empezamos a instalar el campamento, ray trajo una tienda de campaña para dos personas y empezamos a discutir por quien dormiría ahí.

Ofenray: Yo la traje yo dormiré dentro!

Las dos: Las mujeres primero!

Ofenray: Es injusto! Exijo dormir con Kait! -Kait se puso roja.

Eyeless Mont: Eres un maldito pervertido ofenray... -lo mire raro.

Ofenray: perdon...digo...yo -él también estaba rojo.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

Eyeless Mont: está bien, yo dormiré afuera, de todas formas soy la que tiene cobija -los mire de firma pervertida.

Kait: ...

Ofenray: Vamos a cenar! Iré a buscar ramas -se fue.

Kait: Estas loca! Mejor duerme tú con el

Eyeless Mont: segura?

Kait: ...no... -reí

Eyeless Mont: tranquila -me puse mi máscara - todo estará bien, confía en mí.

Empezamos a platicar de varias cosas y a buscar comida.

Ofenray: llegue hermosuras

Eyeless Mont: cuidado con lo que dices

Ofenray: mmm -puso las ramas apiladas y trato de prender fuego con una roca, ambas lo miramos raro - que?

Kait: y si mejor utilizas los cerillos? -dijo pasando le una caja de cerillos que tenía en su pantalón.

Ofenray: ... -los tomó y una vez que la fogata estuvo lista puso la carne a un lado - pensé que habían traído comida

Eyeless Mont: yo traje Muchas botellas de agua

Kait: yo traje comida enlatada (frijoles, verduras, durazno, etc.)

Eyeless Mont: -agarre un pedazo de carne cruda y me lo comí - ...que? -agarre mis me miraban raro.

Los dos: nada...

Ofenray: y si contamos historias de terror.

Kait: me parece bien -yo no respondí porque estaba comiendo.

Ofenray: empiezo

(el asterisco representa el único y final de la historia contada)

 ***esta es la historia de Eyeless Jack**

 **Infancia.**

 **Jack nació fruto de un traficante de órganos, el cual tenía pocos escrúpulos y una mujer joven con poco dinero que tuvo que vender su cuerpo para comer. Pero este traficante se enamoró de esta y acabaron teniendo un hijo, de muchos que él tenía con otras mujeres. Con 3 años, su madre se hartó de aguantar los maltratos, infidelidades y demás de su marido y se divorciaron. Jack tuvo que elegir entre su padre o su madre, y eligió a su madre.**

 **Con 7 años su madre tuvo una hija. Alice, Jack quería mucho a su hermanastra y a su padrastro, con el cual su madre se casó. Una ocasión en la que salió del instituto, se encontró con un adolescente de 15 años que le esperaba en la puerta del instituto. Este le dijo que su padre biológico le daba una 2ª oportunidad y que le aceptaba en su familia. Jack se negó alegando que era feliz. Este no hizo nada para convencerlo, le dio un número de teléfono y le dijo: "Llama a papa si cambias de opinión".**

 **Jack no tiró el número, llegó a su casa y lo escondió en su habitación, sin pensar en sacarlo nunca. Le contó a su madre lo que le había pasado. Su madre le contó todo lo que pasó entre su padre y él. También a lo que su padre se dedicaba. Jack, vio a su padre como el monstruo que era y decidió no volver a mencionarlo jamas.**

 **Adolescencia**

 **No volvió a tener contacto con sus hermanos o su padre en todos esos años. Pero a los 16 años, su hermana contrajo una extraña enfermedad de riñón. Necesitaba una operación rápida, y su madre y su padrastro no podían hacer nada. Jack quería ayudarla pero no podía. Sus padres fueron al hospital a ver a Alice, pero Jack no podía soportar verla así.**

 **Jack se encerró en su habitación y empezó a llorar de rabia al no poder hacer nada. Entonces tiro su escritorio al suelo de la rabia. Al hacerlo vio un trozo de papel con un número escrito, recordó el día en el que vio a aquel adolescente y llamó desesperado.**

 **\- ¿Si, quién es?**

 **\- ¿Papa?**

 **\- ¿Quién eres para proclamarte mi hijo?**

 **\- Soy, soy Jack, el hijo de Marta.**

 **\- Ummm Jack, Jack, Jack... Ah sí me acuerdo de ti, fuiste el que negó vivir en mi casa con la familia de tu padre ¿Verdad?**

 **\- Si.- Respondió Jack asustadizo.**

 **\- ¿Y por qué me llamas ahora, acaso has cambiado de opinión?**

 **\- No, pero, necesito tu ayuda por favor, traficas con órganos, lo sé, mi hermana se está muriendo, necesita un riñón para poder vivir.**

 **\- ¿Sabes que Jack?- Le cortó el padre.- Me importas exactamente lo que tu hermana, tu madre y tú, y espero que se muera agonizando, me rechazaste a mí y a tu familia, no tengo por qué ayudarte. No eres mi hijo.**

 **A Jack se le encogió el pecho del dolor, su padre colgó y no volvió a oír su voz en mucho tiempo, Jack miró furioso a la ventana y vio a una de las amigas de Alice, era una niña de la misma edad que Alice, y perfectamente sana. Jack pensó que eran muy amigas, que a ella no le importaría dar su riñón.**

 **Corrió al botiquín y cogió un bisturí. Bajó corriendo a la calle y antes de que la niña se diese cuenta, estaba muerta y siendo destripada cuidadosamente por Jack, para no dañar el riñón. Jack cogió con mucho cuidado el riñón y se dio la vuelta directo al hospital, pero vio a sus padres volver tristes, Alice, había muerto. Jack lo vio en sus miradas. Pero cuando lo vieron a él con el riñón ensangrentado en la mano, y con el cadáver de pobre niña detrás, se horrorizaron. Jack solo empezó correr y a llorar mientras corría muy lejos de allí asustado.**

 **Madurez**

 **Jack nunca fue encontrado por la policía, por lo que se pensó que se había suicidado, pero él se ocultó entre las sombras, y se hizo un traficante de órganos, sin embargo muy al contrario que su padre, él fue una buena persona, no hacía eso por dinero, sino porque a cada persona que perdía un órgano, otra que realmente lo necesitaba lo recibía. Era un "Robin Hood" de los órganos.**

 **Sin embargo un día recibió una llamada que no esperaba. Su padre se estaba muriendo de una enfermedad, no tenía lo que necesitaba y el único donante sano era Jack. Jack saboreó la dulce venganza, se negó a ayudar a su padre y esté murió. Acabando así con todo el imperio criminal que tenía.**

 **Muerte**

 **Los hermanos de Jack fueron a su casa, a Jack le gustó que su padre muriese, pero todos sus hermanos se quedaron sin casa, sin comida y sin dinero. Le localizaron y le secuestraron. Dejaron que Jack viera sus rostros y cuando lo hizo. Le arrancaron los ojos de sus cuencas, después le destriparon y mientras aún vivía, le hicieron tragarse su riñón. Decidieron ponerle la máscara que su hermana había hecho en el hospital para que recordara su muerte y se fueron dejándolo desangrándose.**

 **Pero Jack revivió de una forma u otra, y se asegura de que la gente como su padre o sus hermanos, paguen por** **sus pecados.***

Mont : Eyeless...Eyeless?! Ese es tu nombre no Mont?

Mi cara era de tristeza y pensamiento.

De dónde vengo? Esa historia tenía algo que me ponía a pensar en mi origen.

Ofenray: No es para tanto, hay muchas versiones una de ellas habla de el mismo tipo pero que es un come riñones, dicen que esa es la verdadera. Otra que murió en la segunda guerra mundial.

Kait: Hora de dormir no creen.

Inmediatamente todos nos fuimos a dormir.

(Como a la de la madrugada)

 **Me levanté y me quede mirando al cielo.**

Eyeless Mont.. Eyeless..Jack podrás ser tu papa? -me quede pensando un buen rato cuando me decidí a hacer algo arriesgado.

 **Me paté y fui directo a la ciudad, no estaba muy lejos, como a una hora corriendo. Corrí como nunca hasta llegar ahí. Lo primero que hice fue sacar mi cuchillo y esperar a una persona. Me encontré con un joven drogándose, agarre mi cuchillo y lo asesine...me sentía mal pero bien a la vez, le quite sus órganos y cuando llegue al riñón...me lo comí lentamente, saboreándolo, admito que me gustó el sanor6, no había duda...ahora solo tenía que encontrar a mi papa y haría cualquier cosas por verlo.**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 ** _Y? Que les pareció? :D sé que la mayor parte fue la creepypasta pero tenía que ponerla._**

 ** _Título del siguiente cap: capítulo 2: Liberando mis instintos_**

 ** _ADELANTO:_**

 ** _No podía evitarlo, desde esa noche no podía dejar los riñones, cada noche era lo mismo, ir a la ciudad o algún pueblo cercano a matar a alguien.._**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Las pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuentes, siempre veía a un hombre con una máscara azul en ellas, cargando a una bebe muy parecida a él…y a mi…_**


End file.
